narusfandomcom-20200213-history
Canisian
Canisians '''(sometimes referred to as wolves) 'are a bipedal race of wolves who inhabit the region of Durdru, mostly sticking to colder, heavily forested regions. Canisians are a noble species, and value ones honor over anything else. As well, Canisians live a strictly carnivorous diet and are unable to eat any kind of plant, fruit, or vegetable. This need to constantly hunt makes them some of the best hunters on Anor, and Canisian packs will often travel to other regions for hunting trials. Durdru ''See: Durdru The Canisians reside mainly in the north-eastern region of Durdru, although small numbers live throughout other territories in the Empire. After the Northern War, Durdru collapsed into the Empire and remains as one of its districts to this day. Durdru mostly consists of large boreal forest, which are covered in snow during the winter. Durdru also has numerous large clearings, which are the home to the regions major cities Appearance Canisians are a species of bipedal wolves, primarily inhabiting the heavily forested region of Durdru, now a district of the Empire. The average Canisian stands at 6'7, although some have been known to reach as tall as 7'5. Male Canisians are born strong, and by just six years of age, should have no trouble taking on an adult snowhound. Despite their size, Canisians are able to sneak up on their prey with ease, primarily due to the color of their fur changing with the seasons. Coat changes occur every 2-3 months, starting at age 5, and the new color is based on the current season and environment. Canisians tend to all look similar in appearance, aside from things like size, height, eye color, etc. Since fur color changes based on season and surroundings, Canisian villages in different areas may have completely different fur color in the same season. As Canisians grow, their height and muscle mass also increases. Most Canisians are born less then a foot tall, but in just a few years will reach their max height, while muscle mass must be increased by the individual through hunting or fighting. At old age, Canisians lose their ability to hunt and provide for their village, and most at this age choose to leave and find an honorable death rather then become a burden. Compared to males, females are much smaller, both strength and height wise. Because of this, most females choose to stay in the village while males do the hunting. Rarely, a Canisian will be born without the ability to change its fur. These rare individuals are unable to hunt, and are expelled from the village before they become a burden or possibly spread the disease. Once expelled, most choose to become traveling mercenaries. Canisians clothing doesn't vary much from the other races. The only notable difference is Canisians not needing extra layers in winter thanks to their fur. Meanwhile, hunters and soldiers prefer to stay with leather armor, and will dye its color depending on their current fur color. History Expansion Era Like most other races, the Canisians spent most of the Expansion Era in small preliterate tribes. During the Late Middle Expansion Era Canisian tribes would send out small hunting parties to uninhabited areas of Durdru to hunt. Eventually these hunters would claim the territory for their tribe, and soon all of Durdru was settled. The Canisians again went quiet, until in the final years of the Expansion Era the various Canisian tribes united into Canisia. Just before this, a small number of human refugees fleeing Montiac Army spread their religion to Canisia. The Canisians adopted a modified version of Ovism, which caters to the Canisians hunting traditions. Montiac Era First contact with the Empire As the Montiac Empire was formed, its expanded east and eventually made contact with the Canisians. This first contact changed Canisian culture drastically, primarily in urban centers. Many Canisians in those areas had no need to hunt, instead buying food from a vendor, and saw new possibilities in the newly formed Empire. Thousands immigrated to the Empires inner region, Capitis, where small communities would be formed away from Human villages. Contact with the Empire also prompted the Canisians to field a defensive army, comprised manly of young hunters. The Northern War in ME 21, just as the Northern War begun, soldiers of Grimsey landed on Durdru thinking it to be uninhabited. Although both the Canisians and Ursidians were unprepared for battle, the strength of the Ursidae proved to be too strong for the Canisian army to handle, and mass retreats were called. Although Montiac and even a few Elven armies assisted the Canisians, the region fell two years later when the Canisian capital of Valoslav was sacked by Grimsey. Although this forced the surrender of Canisia, Canisian hunters continued fighting a guerilla war against their occupiers. Four years later, in ME 26, Canisia was liberated by the Empire as part of the Spring offensive. As its armies liberated Durdru, numerous mass graves filled with the bodies of civilians were found. These mass genocides are thought to be carried out in response to the guerilla war, but no solid evidence of that theory has been discovered. Grimsey surrendered when its capital, Finlayson, was sacked by the Empire. Canisia was restored, but not before its population was left with a permanent scar. Collapse of Canisia On top of the genocides, Ursidians also laid waste to cities, farms, docks, and more even after they had been captured. The natural forests that the Canisians had used to hunt had also been destroyed, leading to useless fur colors and a general inability to efficiently hunt. All this together was too much for the already weak government, and in ME 31 Canisia collapsed into the Montiac Empire. For a brief period after its collapse, the Canisians relied solely on imports from the Empire while they rebuilt. In exchange for these goods the Canisian city of Kazar, located next to the volcano of the same name, became what some call a blacksmith city and continues to produce 73% of the Empires military equipment to this day. Present Day Present day, the Canisians have rebuilt enough to again resume their ancient hunting traditions. Approval of Montiac rule is at an all time high, due to its assistance in rebuilding Canisia. Canisian Society Civilization To all Canisians, the natural environment is extremely important. They see it as not only their primary source of food, but also where their kind came from. Because of this mistreating the environment in any way is seen as an offense to the entire Canisian race. The majority of Canisians live in small villages in the forests of Canisia. The few large cities in the region are built in large clearings. The most notable Canisian cities are Valoslav and Kazar. Canisians living in major cities have less of a need to hunt then the villages. Because of this, hunting for city-folk has become more of a hobby then a necessity. Wood is primarily used to construct the villages, given the plethora of it around them, while stone is used in cities. Hunters will often tame horses in the area for easier travel. Because of unknown reasons (likely biological), Canisians are unable to consume any type of plant. Doing so will cause a painful death. However, meat is perfectly safe for them to digest. Although any meat can be eaten by Canisians, the meat of easy to hunt animals like deer, moose. fox, and even horses is preferred. Before Canisia collapsed in ME 31, the country had a small defensive military. The only engagements it saw was against the Ursidae during the Northern War, where it was easily defeated. After the countries collapse, the remaining military merged with the Montiac army, where most Canisians serve as archers or scouts. Language Although English has become the official language of Canisia under the Empire, a handful of remote villages still speak the Canisians native tongue known as Wolvish. Virtually nothing is known about this language due to the remoteness of the speakers. English speaking Canisians speak with a heavy Slavic accent, and it's often hard for other races to understand what they're saying. Religion Canisians practice a modified version of Ovism. In this religion, one who hunts valiantly and honorably will get to live out their afterlife in an infinite hunting ground, filled with all prey imaginable. Those who act selfish and dishonorable are sent to the void, to be forever tortured by Kidar for their sins. Virtually all Canisians live by these beliefs, with the few exceptions usually coming from those expelled from their tribe.